User talk:Dantman
Ok, Dantman thank you too --Red Comet 05:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Red Comet Hello Dantman, i've uploaded the Apsalus II pic, but i'm not sure if really is the Apsalus II or I. If i have e uploaded the wrong pic, can you tell me? Thanks--Red Comet 04:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC)Red comet Template help. Can you help me fix what I did with this template so that the * displays properly for the first item in the lists. Thanks Simant 17:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Is it possible to make it so images/names can be put in the template, and display separately at the bottom of the page like this one but just from the one template? Simant 22:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Template usage would be same as other images and text in the infobox with names like (GalleryImg1, GalleryName1, etc..), except the location that the image and name would appear would be at the bottom of the page seperate from the infobox, like in the previous link. Simant 23:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :The template currently is making the rowspan seem a bit larger then it should be on some of the fields, any ideas how to fix that? Simant 01:02, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Every single row with text that has a variable in it (with exception to the unit type variables..), all show signs of larger rowspans. Simant 17:46, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Can you fix it? Simant 20:32, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well since I am apparently completely inept at css classes I was hoping you could help define the proper classes in this template (that I have been molding with the IBox system, for use with the semantic mediawiki when installed) on the page (User:Simant/monobook.css), so that it has the same look as Template:Infobox Mobile Suit does currently on our other mobile suit pages. Simant 18:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki *Poke* Forum:Gundam_Semantics. Simant 21:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Also, i was wondering if you had any ideas on how Equipment/Armaments should be dealt with for mediawiki, since there are a lot of instances of numerations of the weapon amount, probably should be ignored in a search, but things like mount position, seems like they are going to be pretty annoying; I think the fields: type, purpose, usage, era, (and maybe armor) are pretty standardized in their input, so that they are ready to be used with semantics. ::Side Note: Also it seems that persons with admin privileges on this wikia havn't been active for quite a few months. Do I need to have user privileges for wikia staff to acknowledge a request to enable SMW? If so, can you ask them. Simant 20:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : So uh, now what? Simant 18:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor Gundam could we add a page for the HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor Gundam? Deletions I was wondering since we have no active admins right now, if you would help us clean up a bit. By deleting stuff in Category:Candidates_for_Deletion, though only if you also feel specific stuff in that category is worthy of deletion. Thanks. Simant 21:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Good to discover your wikia, Dantman. I'm a longtime Gundam Wing fanboy, and am glad to see what you're doing here. I'm a copy editor by day, which means it's my job to fuss with grammar, punctuation, and such. I'll try not to be too anal about my edits. Let me know if there's anything specific I can do. Peace, press-kun Presser-kun 01:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Some help I'll start by saying thanks for welcoming me to the Gundam Wiki but I do need a little help with some editing. It seems that all of the characters from Gundam Unicorn are listed as Future Century characters when they should be Universal Century characters.--ZeonsSilverStar 18:58, Feburary 7, 2010 Tallgeese edit I was watching the battle against "50 Aries and 20 Cancers" and noticed this. Improving the Main Page About the "Improving the Main Page" proyect, I have the concensus for you to: * Apply this User:Mtaracenag/Sandbox2 as the new desgin for the Main Page. * Move User:ShutUpNavi/Template:Latest News to substituteTemplate:Latest News. Thank you for your time. Regards, Marcos Taracena 01:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, sir. You're welcome, sir. Glad to be of help. I am looking for a job though - not necessarily the paying kind! Hehe. It's just to help me polish my editing and writing skills and I think wiki sites can help me do that. If you have any articles that needs editing or improvement, just point me in the right direction and I'll do the best I can. Your wiki site is also a venue for me to share my insights on some Gundam series. Thanks and God bless. Hey, Did you removed the pictures from the Gundam 00 The Movie: Awakening of the Trailblazer? Thanks Thanks for the welcome! I still have to edit a few things from the Anno Domini page, but run out of time haha. I'll do it when I have time, so check it later to see if there are any mistakes or anything. EmmanuelVR 20:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC)EmmanuelVR can be used in here? I got some info from www.mahq.net about G3 Gundam. Can i add it legally? 00 Qant's Twin Drive? Does 00 Qant's equipped w/''twin drive system or ONE' GN DRIVE?' The are rebuilding the GN Drives they lost in the battle against the Innovators (Innovade Group). Also, Could u help me with the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel page?-User:BlitzGundam 23:05 September 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome Just saw a few spelling errors is all. No help needed, just researching. Thanks. OrionOSG 14:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC)OrionOSG Could you help me, Dantman? What are some ways I can improve wikia and expose my opinions at the same time?-Megan Fox's BIGGEST FAN September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dantman, I was wondering if you could figure out a few things regarding Regene Regetta for me. In the veda article on the wiki, it states (near the bottom) that Regene is female while in the article of Regene Regetta, it states that Regene is a male. I was wondering if you could clarify either one and make changes to either article. Thanks! DKTF 19:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC)DKTF Hello I'm Julian Camil, dantman and then let me know if you could help me giving me topics to edit or things like that thanks julian camil 14:47 October 13 2010 Formatting error with HGUC gundam page. Was updating the page on HGUC Gundam kits with last years and this years entry and Wikia seemed to go nuts and gave a strage error. the result isn't good. Hope its something that can be fixed Infinite Justice If the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam had one beam boomerang...? Than what was the object it threw at Destiny, who knocked it away?-User:BlitzGundam October 07, 2010 20:55 (UTC) main character dude Hi. I was wondering if you know the name of the gundam who you play in the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey To Jaburo?? I used to play this ALL the time with my big brother when I was little, and I came across this page, and it brought back memories. Also, this one used to be my ''favorite. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll answer. if you are referring to the mobile suit that you play in story mode, then that is none other than the RX-78-2 Gundam. If you're referring to Tactics Battle mode, then you could be playing as a wide variety of MS. Remember to sign your posts with four tilda keys or by clicking on the signature icon underneath the insert tab.Gaeaman788 01:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay if I was promoted as sysops and directly promoted this wiki through my websites?User_talk:Ericard 06:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it's alright. Cause I can help here watch around for some trollers and spam. User_talk:Ericard 13:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC)